Love Bites
by ksvhp
Summary: Daphne Potter Greengrass reflects on her life and her new love James Sirius Potter while remembering her past with his father. DG/JSP Mentions of HP/DG HP/GW contains sexual references. Be warned and yep I own nothing! Oneshot...


Daphne Greengrass was an amazing woman. She was forty eight years old. But none could place her above thirty five at the most. Well she was a witch so Ageing was slow but not for Daphne she just didn't age. For a woman of her age and stature life had been tenacious. Seven years of Learning at Hogwarts, seven very eventful years which she passed by ignoring almost everything came back to her. She had been offered the post of Charms Professor as Professor Filius Gordon Flitwick; the Charms teacher had risen to the post of Headmaster after Professor Minerva Selene McGonagall had retired after 30 years at the position of Headmistress of her old school.

Daphne felt odd. She had been undergoing tumultuous months in her life. For one she was married to her eldest half-son James Sirius Potter. The drama had overcome her stamina and she was very strained. But with James she felt at peace. With James she felt safe. James was a symbol of love. James was love. James was life and yes James was also lust. She had spent the past few months just watching James. Just feeling him around. Just looking at him, over and over again with contentment. To tell the truth Daphne Greengrass had never lacked anything except a heart or so the world thought. Harry Potter had given her that.

Daphne Ice Queen Greengrass had always maintained distance from everyone. Her best friend Tracey Davis had been the one closest to her except her sister Asortia and Tracy did not even know half about Daphne, which Daphne never felt the need to rectify. Asortia on the other hand of things did not want to know everything about Daphne because she wanted her to feel her own privacy. The result had always been the same. Desperation,Delusion and Dejection. Thus was born the Ice Queen which everyone understood. Daphne was never discourteous, never; it was just that she was too polite and too courteous. So courteous that she was thought of to be cold and unreceptive.

Daphne had seen many stupid things in life. For one she just did not know why the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin. The reason was simple. The greatest things in her life were as far from Slytherin as anyone could get. Her best friends were as Slytherin as she was ugly. Daphne was not ugly; instead she was brilliant as the full moon. She was fair in all senses of the term. High cheekbones on her aristocratic as well as raw beauty compounded the fact that her silvery blonde hair looked vibrant and moreover she was the sexiest when she was plain. Her first true love ironically was her husband's father. He was handsome and goodness me what a beautiful heart he had. Harry had been perfect. His love was pure. There was no dearth of affection for her. She sometimes had found that neither of them had a slightest inkling that they would spent more than two minutes with each other until that fateful day(or that lucky day thought Daphne) when she had fallen in love with Harry Potter and eventually discovered their binding contract that helped her get married. Daphne had been very happy to know that her crush was real love and not a waste of time

.She remembered the first time they had intimate contact after nearly six months of Daphne trying to coax Harry to touch her. Harry was too damn noble for his own good. While he wanted stay away from Daphne he became closer to her. His refusal to profess his faithfulness to Ginny until Daphne married him was something impossible. But finally Daphne had won. She had seduced him after a dinner party at the Greengrass Manor celebrating Asortia's engagement to that little arrogant 'ferret 'Draco Malfoy. Ginny at that time had been pregnant with James. She shuddered at the thought. She had lost her virginity around the same time James was about to be born. The contract that had bound her to marriage had indeed made many of her dreams come true. Around that time Ginny had even told her to hex Harry's bits if he did not comply (it did not help that she couldn't think calmly with Harry's son in her stomach). Daphne shuddered. Harry's son was James. What life can do was surprising.

Daphne spent the next years of her life as Harry's wife along with Ginny. He had loved both of them equally. She had a son as well Marcus Stallian Potter-Greengrass after her grandfather. He was younger than Ginny's kids because Daphne had spent time working her way up the Ministry with Harry's support. Her political influence was large and with Harry's backing there was no turning back. Marcus had graduated two years ago and was ambitious like her. He was in Gryffindor very surprisingly. She wondered whether it was Harry's influence on him. Speaking of Gryffindors, the most proud one, a type she would have loved to loathe was James. Her Daughter, Janet Nymphadora Potter-Greengrass had her looks and Harry always seemed to tell her that. The man was so lovable.

But James, James had swept her of her feet. He had graduated from Hogwarts seven years ago. He had been torn between becoming an Auror like his Dad and pursuing his rather obvious talent of being Seeker in a Professional Quidditch Team like his mother. Daphne had helped him out in that phase of his life. She had spent a lot of time with her own kids and Ginny's kids but that was the time when she had started to enjoy spending time with James. She had wanted to spend time over and over again. James had fancied her for a long time. It seemed awkward Daphne being his Father's wife and all that but James had been the only one of her ex-husband's children to call her by her first name. She enjoyed it. James Sirius Potter was truly her man.

James Sirius Potter had fulfilled his namesake's dreams. To be a witch's secret dream. She was not the only one who fell for him. There understandably had been a few (quite a bit more than few) witches who wanted him for themselves. Wasn't that obvious? She could make a list...

James Sirius Potter

Charming 9.9/10

Handsome 10/10

Personality 20/10

Capability 10/10

Humorous Numbers don't stand a chance for him to be rated on this one!

Sex Appeal 10/10

Well there it was a perfect record for any witch to fall for him. James Potter made it difficult for all but her to reach him. She just started with a minor crush and when that small crush overpowered her married loving ex-husband she did not know but it had, well he did look a lot like him anyway. James Potter.

Daphne was shaken awake. She was slightly shocked and very confused. She looked around the room for any signs that would clear her mind. Suddenly she saw her husband trod in the room.

"Hey Daphne, Finally awake are we?" commented her husband. She stared blankly at him without a reply not knowing what to say.

"Is anything wrong Daphne?"

"Oh No", she suddenly spluttered."I'm just fine, just had a weird dream, that's all!"

"What can the dream be that you are so confused? Did James marry you or something? He joked.

Daphne felt a gush of doubt and still looked shock.

"Now let's make you better! Come here, sweet it's been nearly a week since we had some time before going to Hogwarts!"

Daphne got up with relief and moved towards her husband who caressed her gently and they kissed for a long time, before they moved on. But Daphne Greengrass-Potter knew that the next she met James it was going to be very awkward.

"Mmmm...Are you all right Daph my love? You're a bit distracted."asked her husband noticing her apparent confusion.

Daphne pulled back suddenly and went into the pleasure making with her husband as she forgot the strange dream and the strange encounter henceforth away. Well she was happy and so was everyone else!

**AN**

**It's weird I know but **_**plz review**_**and tell me what u think****! All reviews welcome!**

**Ksvhp!**


End file.
